monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ocelomeh/@comment-29325824-20190406135512
Throwing this through Google translate we get...: Othellome ・ Cat genus ・ Beast person type ○ Habitat ... Wilderness ○ temperament ... ferocious, bullish ○ Food ... carnivore, wild animals, etc. ○ A kind of beast who is also called "Jaguar's warrior", and is a warrior who holds in his body the beast of a crazy extent. He believes in the devil "Tescatripoca" as a god, and by offering prayers and receiving protection, he keeps in a state of constant excitement and continues to increase his own ferociousness. Teskatripoca pretends that "the demon is a form of resembling human beings is the right way of being and man", and for those who are faithful warriors of God, human men are still jealous of being a beast. , Is an existence to commit. Therefore, it is an extremely dangerous demon that attacks human settlements in search of a large number of prey, as well as attacking human males. The warriors are horrific warriors who show brave and fierce battles using the beast's supple and strong bodies, but are also very ugly in terms of battles and have calm faces. In addition, I handle the evil aspect of the sword given by God. Because it is made of obsidian-like ore, this sword that does not damage the body tears the prey's magic into a crush just by grazing it, resulting in too shocking heat and pleasure Aching will kill the spirit of war with a single blow. The men who defeated in this way are committed and united with the brute of the beasts who go mad, as they are in the middle of the battle. As the word of the god says, "The game will not waste from a piece of meat to a drop of blood, let it go!" All of the prey's life is spent. The role of the warriors who got the husband is to keep giving devotion to God, and to hate the new warrior who dwelled the more violent and strong beast, and hence they commit the husband and live their life alone To send The devil's appearance itself is a dedication to God, the deity's power to the warriors brought to the warriors enhances the desires and impulses of the beast, and always beats her husband with a fiery, hungry beast, It is possible to commit. In addition, according to the teaching of Tesukatripoca, it is said that you should never show anyone other than the husband the act of giving mercy to the husband and fellowship, and the kind of affection expression that will make an excuse. Those who obey faithfully will only be able to show only a single-sided sucking, straddling, and crawling appearance in public. However, it is the fact that such actions are not "prohibited" but "should be done secretly", because they are also demons, denying such love, love their husbands like that Isn't it because I can not resist the desire? You may be able to guess from what look Othellomeh's husband floats when I talked about what the husband and the two girls are like.